A microelectronic die often requires capacitative power sources to respond to transient loads generated during operation. Capacitors are provided to answer the transient load requirements of the die. Operation of capacitors, such as parallel-plate capacitors, can generate inductive events that can affect signal flow to and from the die.
Power delivery is a significant concern in the design and operation of the device. Where the microelectronic device is a processor or an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), an adequate current delivery, a steady voltage, and an acceptable processor transient response are desirable characteristics of the overall microelectronic device package. One of the methods for responding to a processor transient is to place a high-performance capacitor as close to the processor as possible to shorten the transient response time. A high-performance capacitor is in competition for space in the immediate vicinity of the processor.